Rebecca Black And The Ending
by RogueMetamorph
Summary: For those of you who favorited, followed, reviewed, and begged for me to finish the story... I didn't. But this is how I intended the story to end. OC/Harry.


**Rebecca Black And The Ending**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own _Harry Potter_ (the books, movies, dialogue, characters, story arcs, or etc.). I also don't own any other book, movie, song, poem or character I may have mentioned along the way. I just so happened to use it for non-profitable fun in my spare time.**

**Author's Note: I don't know if any of you are going to see this... but this is for those of you who loved Rebecca so much that you favorited, followed, reviewed, and begged for me to finish the story. I didn't. However, I thought that you should know how I meant for the story to end, even if it's sad. **

**Sorry. **

* * *

"Rebecca!"

"Go! I'll be fine!"

* * *

"No! Lupin!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"I'm sorry,"

* * *

"No… No, not you too. Please, no,"

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to. I never meant to leave you,"

"Please, Rebecca,"

"I'm so sorry,"

"I was trying to find you! I thought I had missed you,"

"You did… Just not in the way you thought,"

* * *

Harry walked onto platform nine and three quarters with Ginny by his side while his three children surrounded him, James running off, Albus staying near him and Lily clinging to Ginny. He had to admit to himself that this wasn't exactly how he would have imagined his future. Nineteen years ago he had been dating a girl that he had loved, that had been his friends for seven years before that. But she had died, leaving him broken hearted, which lead him to fall in love with Ginny, Ron's sister.

Sometimes he did miss Rebecca. If he were to tell the truth, he missed her a lot. He sometimes wondered how things would have been if she had been alive. If they had gotten married, where they would have lived? How many children they would have had? If any of them would have looked like her... or the better question of would any of them have been Metamorphmagi?

But she had died long ago, by the hand of her own cousin, and there was nothing to do now but live the life he had, which was with Ginny and his three children.

"Oof!" Albus tumbled over with another child about his size. Harry eyed the two before smiling and helping his son up as the other child stood.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so clumsy," a girl smiled as she stood, her deep purple hair turning bright pink as her cheeks brightened with color.

"It's okay," Albus told her. "What's your name?"

"Ariana," she smiled putting her hand out to shake his. "What about you?"

"My name's Albus," he told her in a shy voice.

Her nose scrunched up and she smiled. "That's a weird name. I like it,"

Harry stared down at the young girl in near shock. This girl was nearly a spitting image of Rebecca, not to mention the fact that she was quite obviously a Metamorphmagus.

"What house do you wanna be in?" Ariana asked, nearly jumping about with excitement.

"Gryffindor," Albus told her.

"Me too! My whole families been in Slytherin though, except two I think. They were both Blacks," she told him matter of factly.

Harry's heart skipped at that. He knew all too well who those two Blacks were. "Who are your parents?"

"Draco's my dad and Astoria's my mum," she told him, pointing behind her where Harry could see Draco and his wife standing with their son.

"Really?" Harry smirked before Draco and Astoria walked over, Draco putting his hand on Ariana's small shoulders.

"Potter," Draco muttered with a curt nod.

"Malfoy," Harry nodded back.

"Come now, Ariana," Astoria smiled, taking Ariana's hand as she smiled warmly at Harry.

"I'll see you on the train," Ariana smiled before she smiled a huge smile, revealing vampire teeth before her hair turned yellow and she skipped off with her mother and brother, her father not far behind.

"What is she?" Albus asked as he stared after her in awe.

"She's a Metamorphmagus, like Teddy," Harry explained.

"But he never looks like that," Albus commented, still staring after her, standing up on his tip toes to make sure he could still see her.

"Yes, well, some are more imaginative with their gifts," Harry told him before taking his shoulder and moving him over to where Ginny, Ron and Hermione stood talking.

All of this had brought back so many memories for Harry. The first time he had seen Rebecca on the train, the first time he had seen her morph, the way she smiled, the way she had looked when she was mad at him, the way she laughed.

"You alright, honey?" Ginny asked, taking his hand in hers.

Harry looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah, just remembering," he told her.

Ginny nodded and turned to talk to Lily who was angry about James messing up her hair.

Harry smiled before he looked to Ron and Hermione. He could tell by the way they looked at him that they knew what exactly he was remembering. He sighed and looked down at his son Albus to find him not there. Harry looked around the platform until he found him standing with Ariana, who was standing behind her father's back making strange faces at Albus, making him laugh.

He smiled at the two before he heard a familiar voice in his head.

_Remember me, boy wonder._


End file.
